


地狱铃声

by IW01218



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drug Use, Historical References, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IW01218/pseuds/IW01218
Summary: 萨迪克=Turkey梅托迪=Serbia赫里斯托=Bulgaria本文题目名字来源于曼陀罗传说的别名地狱铃铛，某种程度上之于塞尔维亚而言，这次命令如同来自地狱的铃声。
Relationships: Turkey/Serbia（Hetalia）
Kudos: 5





	地狱铃声

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [后宫诱逃](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676492) by [Diante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante). 



> 萨迪克=Turkey  
> 梅托迪=Serbia  
> 赫里斯托=Bulgaria
> 
> 本文题目名字来源于曼陀罗传说的别名地狱铃铛，某种程度上之于塞尔维亚而言，这次命令如同来自地狱的铃声。

屋内暗了不少，梅托迪推测自己的住处被一些人围了起来。事情出的奇怪，但他从未对任何事有过多恐惧的情绪，他决定出门看看。  
“国家大人找你。”一群穿着奥/斯/曼服装的改宗者出现在他被软禁的住处。有些是希/腊人，有些是他的同乡。梅托迪讶异于他们前往此处的目的。他望了望天，再过一支蜡烛的时间就黑了，萨迪克这时候找他做甚？他不明白。  
“他找我有什么事？”明知这些人未必会告知萨迪克找他的具体原因，梅托迪还是问了。他知道，事出反常必有诈。然而回忆起那个场景，他更多地认为，萨迪克对他说的那番话是一种羞辱。奥比利奇和拉扎尔大公尸骨未寒，他和他的人民一致要求奥/斯/曼人一命还一命，然而萨迪克捏着他的下巴，说他这张不错的脸和固执的性格完全不符。他无法确认奥比利奇和拉扎尔大公临死的最后一刻，有没有看到他这个国家意识体遭受的事。  
“你小子哪那么多话？要你去你就去。对了，去之前记得把你身上从头到脚都洗一遍，把这身破烂衣服给换了。新衣服已经准备好，但愿你知道怎么穿。”很好，这帮希/腊人和他、保/加/利/亚的同乡趾高气扬的态度，让他现在就知道“之于某些人而言，民族是最虚幻的东西之一”。这些人可以为了他们的荣华富贵，威胁自己的国家先生，把自己的祖国绑起来献给侵占自己家园的人。  
他敢保证，这次他不跟着他们去，玛拉•布兰科维奇一定会和他讲N句道理。这个女人不愧是萨迪克上任上司最宠爱的女人之一，同时也是现任上司的建议提供者。他可以确保玛拉•布兰科维奇一定会告诫他，现在所有人都打累了，不想与萨迪克为敌，作为国家，他活的时间比凡人长很多，现在他没有条件反抗萨迪克，等到合适的时机动作也不迟。  
他跟着这些人来到一幢形状精美不少的房子前，换了一波人带他进入浴室。这些人一路上不允许他抬头，然而他还是在这些人看不到的时候抬头记路，即使一路都是重复的各色蓝色或绿色花纹，他的印象并不深刻。  
除了有些人告诉他浴后可以用些点心和糖果以外，浴室没有他想象的香艳气氛，和很久以前的罗/马浴室更为接近。有段时间没洗过这么痛快的澡了，他把自己从头到脚都用肥皂洗了遍，浅棕色的头发上还涂了些香油。他甚至连牙都刷了，身上也被人刷了一遍。  
当他擦头发时，他差点被镜中那个比希/腊少年柔和一些的脸吓到，即使那张脸已经没有那么圆，脸上也开始有点棱角，鼻梁更是慢慢高挺起来。国家意识体在非黑化的状态下都会呈现面部和身上多数皮肤比较细腻的特征，即使像他这种经常受伤的国家，身上也只有细小的浅色印记，显得腹部那条服装可以掩盖住的暗红色疤痕格外突兀。它是1389年被奥/斯/曼人划的，伤口有点深。  
他拿起一件有着少许刺绣的米白色衬衣，再套上暗蓝色的长袍，最后穿上有着红色装饰的暗蓝色丝绒外袍。他不知道萨迪克找他有没有这层目的，但他觉得穿上那身米白色贴身衬衣并不为过，别人又看不到他里面穿了什么。  
夕阳渐沉，他看了看斜向屋内的金色阳光，越发不知道萨迪克在傍晚或黄昏时分找他做甚。那些侍从只给他准备了些许糖果和点心，他对甜食没什么兴趣，只吃了一块牛奶软糖，少许薄荷软糖和柠檬软糖，又吃了一块果仁酥和一小块肉馅饼。在喝了些许柠檬水后，他虽然觉得自己犯困有点奇怪，但想着萨迪克一时半会儿也不会找他，有什么事会有人把他踢醒，他毫不介意地靠在靠垫上小憩。  
待他醒来时，他已经躺在另一张床上了，等待他的不是惊喜而是惊吓。他什么时候躺在这张柔软舒适又铺着精美印染花纹被褥的床上的？难道是梦游？他摸了摸自己身上的布料，更是被惊得清醒了不少。他什么时候又换了衣服？还是一层意外衬他未晒黑部分皮肤的暗蓝色纱衣，装饰有少量银叶子。他动了动腿，下半身和某个隐秘部位的湿润感和轻微的麻痒让他极为不适应。  
在他睡着的时间内，他梦到过一个留胡子的年轻男人在亲吻和抚摸一个少年，少年似乎习惯这些，还有点享受男人的抚摸、亲吻甚至进入体内。这个梦太奇怪了，当他似醒非醒的时候，他也感受到自己身上传来一阵难以置信的酥麻感，这是他从未体会过的。那杯水或者他吃的那些东西都有问题，他却毫无察觉，以为自己是梦游。尤其是那个梦极为怪异，少年的脸和他不大像，和赫里斯托有一定相似度但有限，他没法解释这是为何。  
他小心地活动着双手和腿，却发现他的力气比平时小了许多。点心和水里面添加了什么？他怎么一点迷药的味道都没有吃出来？还有身下那种有点软的酥麻感是怎么回事，那些人对他做了什么？他不能保证别人对他做了什么，这种事不少，他家一个公主嫁给某任苏丹时，就打包过一些男孩随她过去。只是他没想到，这个命运轮到他头上，会让他如此无法接受。  
他发现自己脚上没有戴什么，打算下床观察周围。这药的药效很奇怪，整个过程中他都是似醒非醒的。他身上有些软，但还能支撑着走几步路，只是步伐不像平时那么稳。不是因为那种极其舒适的酥麻感，而是药效，他非常确认。  
“不舒服为什么乱走动？”萨迪克哪来的力气把他随便抱起来？他居然没有反应过来给萨迪克一下？这个动作已经很让梅托迪想揍人了，接下来萨迪克说的话让他更想揍对方。  
“你这个固执的小子身体还挺软，至少比海格力斯的柔软一些。”萨迪克贴着他的脸颊，两人几乎鼻子碰到鼻子。  
“我能有三个要求吗？”梅托迪知道自己在劫难逃，想着这种事上如何给自己找回一点面子。  
“哪三个？”萨迪克没戴面具，一双淡褐色的眼睛让他感到一丝危险，不知是出于欲望还是出于居高临下的态度。  
“第一，您可以送我礼物，但我不希望送很多，甚至有可能归还；第二，我希望能触碰您；第三，不要接吻。”萨迪克的眼神或许对一些人有某种危险的吸引力，但梅托迪脑子还没完全一团糊，他不会被这些东西所欺骗。  
“后面两条没人和你说过吗？favourite原则上不能触碰主人。不过，我是例外，我允许他们接触我的身体。”萨迪克抚摸着他未晒过的肩膀和锁骨，戏谑地问道。  
“我哪知道？这种事我听说过，但我第一次碰到这样的。”他哪知道别人给他挖了这么多矿，自己又不是被培养成这样的。梅托迪话音刚落，忽然发现自己说了什么不得了或者不该说的事。  
“你是第一次？好好享受自己的初夜。”这在萨迪克意料之中，他都没想到梅托迪能被那些人装扮地好看很多，其他人或许更不会有所察觉，梅托迪的那番话不奇怪。  
“我不确定刚才有没有发生什么。”有些事不可能瞒得过萨迪克，梅托迪继续如实解释。  
萨迪克把他放在腿上，隔着纱衣抚摸着梅托迪的侧腰。梅托迪因不适应而有些战栗，萨迪克解开这层纱，一根手指缓慢伸入男孩的小洞。  
他不明白萨迪克怎么知道自己体内敏感点在哪，一开始异物入侵的不适感很快被熟悉的、及其舒适的酥麻感替代。梅托迪牙齿压着嘴唇，小口小口地吸气，避免自己忍不住叫出声。但他的表情被萨迪克尽收眼底，萨迪克还时轻时重地揉捏着他左胸的一点。  
“应该还是第一次，他们只是对你稍微调教一下，你似乎很喜欢。”男孩应该刚发育不久，对这种事有感觉，不时会发出舒适的气音。但即使在香膏润滑之下，男孩隐秘的入口仍然太小太嫩，和未发育的孩子没有大的区别。萨迪克拿出一个器具，蘸了不少香膏放入男孩体内，他希望男孩每次遇到这种事时都在享受，而不是对此有什么抵抗或恐惧。  
梅托迪身上有种绿色植物的香味，像混合着薄荷与柑橘的味道，又像咬在柚子上，酸甜清凉有点微苦。不得不说那些人选的香料恰到好处，萨迪克亲吻着男孩的肩背心想。  
你特么能不能给我快点？梅托迪被胸前和体内传来的快感同时折磨着，但他不能在萨迪克面前说出来，这看上去太像打情骂俏。萨迪克把他翻过来，亲吻从他的肩滑至胸前，被咬住胸前一点时，梅托迪再也忍不住了，发出轻微的呻吟声。他不知道自己被触碰胸前两点时为什么会有感觉，又不是女孩子。  
“看来你准备好了。”萨迪克从他胸前抬头，亲吻落在梅托迪的侧脸，缓慢进入对方体内。梅托迪看了看两人的结合处，他觉得这东西有点大的可怕，但长在自己身上，可能又是一种骄傲。  
梅托迪试图把手放在萨迪克肩上，但他想了想那是谁，又没有这么做。“你在怕什么？”萨迪克看着他，两人几乎鼻尖碰到鼻尖。  
“我不清醒的时候再…”梅托迪闭上嘴，避免自己因体内的酥麻感甚至莫名其妙的满足感弄得大声呻吟。“再这么做…”  
萨迪克发现他的敏感点后，几乎时快时慢、反复触碰着那点，有时擦过但更为深入的进入让他有点欲求不满。他无法想象自己的身体怎么能忍受那个巨物，除了萨迪克撞的有些重和深的时候会有点疼，其他时候不仅一点疼痛都没有，甚至会有飘在云端的舒适感。萨迪克快离开他体内时，他甚至想过双腿勾在对方腰上挽留，无师自通的行为让他感到一阵寒意。然而不知他是否表现地太明显，萨迪克居然感知到他的情绪，亲吻他颈侧和耳后，一只手横过他的后腰，轻轻捏着他的腰侧，这让他又有些舒适和欲求不满。  
他为什么会这样？如果那个在他身上抚摸他、亲吻他、占有他身体的人不是萨迪克，他想双手抱住对方，两条比例上细长的腿缠住对方的腰，告诉对方他很舒服或者他有点疼，让对方快点或慢点。但那是萨迪克，他不能说，他甚至不该和萨迪克有肌肤之亲甚至合体后，还能有这样的感觉。梅托迪不知道这是药效，还是有些人体质如此，而他正好拥有此类体质。  
萨迪克不觉得梅托迪的身体比起海格力斯的有更大吸引力。梅托迪比海格力斯略高，却更为单薄。即使腰上和大腿内侧的肌肤比起海格力斯的细腻很多，萨迪克也觉得这样的皮肉捏起来不够柔软甚至有点瘦硬。然而，和梅托迪固执的性格相反，他的身体放荡许多，他的内里柔嫩地像布丁，紧密包裹着萨迪克的下体。萨迪克忽然想把他调教成一个白皙放荡的男孩，这副纤细而不柔弱，有些肌肉的身体让人既会心生怜惜，也不用担心稍重的下手会伤害他。  
梅托迪忍不住抱着萨迪克的肩，双腿也夹住萨迪克的腰。他不知自己是有点累了，还是这样的快感一分钟也无法抵抗。他总觉得萨迪克在他体内硬的时间太长。“你就不能早点完事吗？”梅托迪问道。  
“你自己舒服了，不管别人的感受？不能满足其他人怎么办？”萨迪克的亲吻落在他脸上，却在他体内更为用力地撞击。  
梅托迪不自觉地低声呻吟，他想叫出声，想夸赞对方的下体，想让对方更用力地满足自己。他确认自己脸都红了，身上甚至有部分也红了，身体有些累却好像还能再承受这样甜蜜的折磨。他知道这类行为在圣经里要下地狱，但是，这真的是地狱吗？他怎么觉得这更像只是进入了巴比伦而已。  
“为什么要拿武器？你天生就是给人睡的。”不提这茬还好，一提这茬梅托迪就想落泪。然而他此时无法清醒，他的眼前有些模糊，隐约看到一道白光在眼前晃。随着萨迪克在他体内更为急促的动作，那道白光晃的更明显，他的头脑也近乎一片空白。忽然一种从未有过的满足蔓延至全身，过后他没有一点空虚感，甚至还能再来一次。  
“还想要？”萨迪克看着他金绿色的狼眼有些湿润，整个人挂在自己身上。他抱住梅托迪比他小很多的身体，轻轻抚摸对方有些汗湿的浅棕色头发。  
梅托迪点头。他知道，这类极致的快感难说会不会有下次，既然他的身体如此，他必然不会放过这次机会。  
*************  
在这之后，梅托迪被允许搬离原先糟糕的住所，换到相对干净整洁的地方。他不时能与米哈伊尔、赫里斯托、海格力斯等人见面，他们有时也在萨迪克的住所聚集或居住。赫里斯托对梅托迪的描述感到不可置信，他无法理解梅托迪这类古怪的感受。  
“这种事几乎不疼，但你不是自愿的，他不会给你用了…”赫里斯托不敢相信怎么会有这种情况，不相信的也不止他一人。  
“梅托迪，这里不好玩。”海格力斯说道。萨迪克对他做类似的事，他一开始只觉得好疼，为什么梅托迪整个过程中都没有此类感受。他有点怀疑梅托迪说的是假经历，这只是梅托迪的噩梦。  
“既可能是我的身体很敏感，也可能是他对我用了致幻剂。别认为那是春药，你我他都是男人。”梅托迪对他们解释。  
“不会是罂粟吧？我记得它有止痛的作用。”海格力斯对母亲和罗马爷爷留下来的医书稍有了解，他记得罂粟有止咳、止痛、解痉的作用，但有的人吃多了会上瘾。  
“很有可能，我甚至怀疑有其他成分。”梅托迪赞同海格力斯说的话。他隐约听到地狱，或者说巴比伦的铃声，召唤他前往此地，而他或许已经留下。

**Author's Note:**

> 玛拉•布兰科维奇（Mara Brankovic）某种程度上是个非常被忽视的、很有智慧的女人。她至少让穆拉德二世待她如友人，这点之于一个后宫妃子对君主而言并不容易，她应该是个很会审时度势和协调关系的人。  
> Olivera Despina大概是拉扎尔大公的第五个孩子，奥斯曼史学家似乎甩锅给她过，认为她带来的年轻男孩助长了土耳其人对美貌少年的偏好。但实际上谁知道这是怎么回事。  
> Favourite不能触碰主人，这个是看AO3上另一位太太提到的，这里借用了这个说法。


End file.
